


Heat of The Moment

by LuckyIzzy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Switching, Trans Male Character, trans!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyIzzy/pseuds/LuckyIzzy
Summary: It was always like this, ever since he had discovered what a wonderful feeling the heat pooling at his stomach was.





	Heat of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> It includes trans male character and uses words like clit, if that makes you dysphoric. Please don't read it.

Groaning Tony put his fingers inside his boxers, his index finger rubbing his clit and the the middle slightly teasing at his wet opening.    
  
It was always like this, ever since he had discovered what a wonderful feeling the heat pooling at his stomach was, every single time he had been stressed, overworked, worried he had resorted to the heat of sex to find shelter.   
  
For the past week was a roller coaster ride of lab and social events, and not an enjoyable kind of one. So now when he found the frustration and craving swell up inside him, it was no different.   
  
Even at this age, he was no different. He curled himself up, his front on the bed, he dragged his legs to his chest to hoist his hips up in the air, then in a very inconvenient position, he continued stroking his genitalia. Well, but unlike his teenage days, he would have his hands as his sole company or need to bother with picking a random somebody up. He raised himself and grabbed his phone, calling.   
  
He almost sobbed in relief when he heard the sound of portal being opened.    
  
“Already started without me, I see,” Stephen said, his voice did not yet have the huskiness of during the sex, rather than amusement. Tony pressed his face into the bed and muffled a moan, the tip of his fingers, already inside himself. Stephen chuckled, as he took off his clothes and folded them up, like he did not have Tony right there on the bed fingering himself.   
  
He sat down beside Tony, and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, “Darling, I think you would be a lot of comfortable without the clothes.”   
  
He hiked Tony up from yoga-like position he was in, and resorted to dragging the faded, loose t-shirt tony was wearing, along with his boxers, which were already wet in the groin.    
  
Tony straddled Stephen, as his head fell on his shoulder, rubbing his body over Stephen’s. Stephen hmmed, brought the boxers close to his nose and sniffed. Tony whined, his mouth was already drooling since Stephen came here, and now the expanse of Stephen’s shoulder was covered with his spit. Stephen chuckled again, looking smug as he brought the underwear to his lips and licked on them, sucking on it, tasting Tony on the dirty boxers, Tony, staring at Stephen from sideways, gave another whine as he shoved the boxers away to replace with a open mouthed sloppy kiss with Stephen, spitting in his mouth, along with tasting himself.    
  
Stephen held Tony as he made his way downwards, stopping Tony from touching himself, ignoring Tony’s whimpers and whines of protest.     
  
“What do you want Tony?” Stephen’s tongue teased Tony’s belly button.   
  
“I..” Tony’s words were a mess from the arousal, “Eat me out.”   
  
“Right on it then,” Stephen pulled Tony upwards, he lying down the bed, Tony over his face, his hands on the headboard for balance. Stephen positioned himself right under Tony. His hands dug into Tony’s thighs to keep Tony upright. He knew with how his nails were digging in, it would leave scars. But he did not care, because he was aware how much Tony loved that, how much Tony appreciated having Stephen mark him, as much as Stephen loved Tony mark him as his. They belonged to each other, with each other. and slotted his tongue inside Tony, firstly starting with sucking on his clit. Tony’s knees were knobbly and almost all his weight fell on Stephen, suffocating him. To Stephen, it was more than welcome. He suckled on it with renewed enthusiasm as Tony continued his moans.    
  
_ By Vishanti, Stephen sure loved when Tony got horny like that. _   
  
When Stephen made his way to thrust inside Tony, licking his insides, Tony slotted two of his own fingers around his clit, humping Stephen’s face.   
  
Stephen was ignoring his aching erection. The waiting always kept him anticipated and riled up for the ending and he loved it. But he was feeling like he would come untouched like a damned teenager while eating Tony out. But like hell, the thought itself was hot as hell. How desperate Tony could drive him, was a proof of that. He loved it. He loved Tony and everything Tony led him to do.   
  
“Stephen, I need--,” Tony gasps.   
  
“Yes, yes,” Stephen says as he slowly puts Tony away from his face, his own face is covered with slick and spit, he licks his lips. Tony is grabbing the lube from the nightstand.   
  
“Front or-” Stephen asked, he never wanted himself to make Tony comfortable.    
  
“Anything is fine really as long as you are going to do it now,” Tony grinned cheekily as he sat on Stephen’s torso now.    
  
Then he held Stephen’s prick and positioned himself, slowly sinking down to impale himself on the throbbing flesh. Stephen grunt, he wanted to flip Tony around and thrust into him like it was the last time he was having sex.    
  
Tony sighed deeply, his initial desperation and horniness controlled. Still  not moving, sitting on Stephen’s prick, making it incredibly hard for him to stay still inside the heat, Tony slicked his fingers with the lube, then with a bit of maneuvering and flexibility and twist of his wrist, his middle finger was sinking in Stephen’s asshole.    
  
Stephen gave a violent jerk along with a thrust that had Tony crying out. Stephen now really got up and flipped their position, Tony on his back on the bed. His hands left Stephen’s ass, for the sake of wrapping themselves around Stephen as he thrusted into Tony with all his stamina. Tony bit into Stephen’s neck, almost drawing blood. Stephen grinned as he leaned down to lost himself into another kiss, Tony was salivating so much, he was making a pool on the bed sheet.   
  
With a harsh scratch all along Stephen’s back, Tony came.    
  
Stephen would have been more than happy to let jerk himself off while watching Tony in this state, or even not coming and having Tony make him wait. But Tony had other plans, with a sloppy crescent grin on his face, he now rolled Stephen on his back, sitting on his thighs.   
  
Tony once again slicked his hand in lube, and enveloped Stephen’s dick with his mouth, while his fingers entered Stephen with little to no resistance.    
  
With how heated Stephen already was, when Tony’s fingers started abusing Stephen’s prostate, hitting into it and rubbing it quick strokes while his tongue teased at the slit just the way Stephen liked it, Stephen was coming in Tony’s mouth with a cry as his hands fisted on Tony’s hair tightened and pressed Tony making him gag.    
  
After Stephen’s hands fell lax beside him, Tony got up, lazily smiling completely wrecked and satisfied and well-fucked. Stephen knew he looked equally disastrous as Tony did.    
  
Stephen returned Tony’s smile as he dragged Tony towards him by his neck for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have time to reread it. Feel free to point out any mistakes. My tumblr is Luckyizzy666.


End file.
